


Snow Days

by silverwings95



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwings95/pseuds/silverwings95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo finds that she likes snow days a lot more than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

Ororo was looking out the window when Logan entered her office. They stood looking at the children in the snow for awhile. Then Logan broke the silence.

"Nice thing you did for them." He said.

"They have been cooped up for too long." She replied.

"I suppose you're right."

"Did you need something Logan?" Ororo asked turning to face the gruff man.

"I made up my mind," He answered ", and I'm going to stay."

Ororo couldn't help but be happy at those words. She knew she would miss the man if he left. However, she would have liked to deny these emotions in her. After a second she spoke.

"Then you will need a class to teach and we only have one opening left." She said with a grin spreading across her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Logan asked nervously.

"Art."

Logan felt his mouth open in shock. "You want me to teach art? I don't know the first thing about art!"

"It's the only class left. Besides I'm sure that a capable man like you can figure something out."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Logan took in the spacious room before him. The windows let in a lot of light and the counters looked recently cleaned. Picking his way through the room, Logan came to the conclusion that he was going to do this, even if it killed him. The first thing he had to do was figure out how he was going to organize the room. He got to it and soon forgot about his anger.

Ororo came in while he was moving tables and watched him for awhile. After he was done she moved into the room. He turned to face her and smiled.

"It looks very nice," She said, "Now why don't you come to lunch?"

Logan wiped the sweat from his eyes and looked around. "I suppose I could take a break."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Logan and Ororo were walking back to the art room when Logan stopped her in front of a window. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you away from everyone else." He said.

"About what?"

Instead of saying anything Logan stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Logan." She started.

He stopped her with a kiss. Instead of pulling away she responded. Seconds later they pulled apart and Logan grinned.

"You're the reason I stayed." He murmured before walking to the art room.

Ororo stood there stunned and decided that she liked snow days.


End file.
